XMen Evolution - 2.0
by Authoress K. C
Summary: um.... eek! *runs from little children*
1. Default Chapter

XMen 2.0  
By: Karie  
  
~~~  
  
Lillith waslked along the bank of the river, watching the clear water pass her by as she walked upstream, away from the park. There was a rustle from nearby and two sets of hands shoved her sideways, making her tumble into the mud covered side of the river. Looking up at her two assailents, she wanted to scream.  
  
Toby and his little wench Tabitha.  
  
"Hey, Lilly of Valley High, wanna play with us now?"  
  
Lillith just kept her face blank and got up, dripping mud. Her new shoes were ruined, her favorite black jeans were covered in thick mud and her best yellow t-shirt with the fringe around the bottom had mud on it. She turned up towards the road and stalked past the two who were laughing and hanging on each other.  
  
"Lilly of Valley High! LILLY! LILLY!"  
  
Lillith didn't look back just kept walking.  
  
"Lilly of the valley, DEATH valley, poor Lilly."  
  
Tabitha's mocking voice made Lillith stop and glare over her shoulder. Her long blue-white hair was covered in mud and her light, close to silver, blue eyes glittered out of her mud streaked face. Her expression was cold and angry. She stirred her power and the water in the river rose in its banks, flooding over, running faster and faster and sweeping Toby and Tabitha's feet from under them, sweeping them into the water and pushing them under.  
  
"Never mention that ever again."  
  
Lillith turned and walked away.  
  
---  
  
Professor Xavior frowned.  
  
*What do you think, Logan.*  
  
**I think we should go see her, or send Jean or Scott or Storm.**  
  
Xavior sighed and pressed his finger tips together.  
  
"I may have to go myself."  
  
His friend shrugged and followed him out of the room.  
  
"I'll go if ya want, but parents don't look to well on me."  
  
"Of course. I'll ask Storm."  
  
---  
  
Lillith walked in her door, putting her key on the table, shedding her mud covered shoes.  
  
"Lilla? Lilla, is it you? Come in here for me, PLEASE? Someone's here too see you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Lillith felt grungy but walked in anyhow, aware that she was dripping mud. A bald man in a wheel chair sat in the middle of the room, with a tall thin woman wearing a head scarf and some kind of African styled outfit with long white hair and black skin stood by him. Her sister smiled, brown eyes sparkling from under her thick black bangs.  
  
"Lilla, this is Professor Xavior and his friend, Aurora."  
  
"Hello Lillith."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Lillith brushed some mud soaked hair from her face with a lazy hand and turned to her older sister.  
  
"Kylee, can I go get cleaned up first, this really isn't a good minute."  
  
"Lilla-"  
  
"Kylee, I am covered in mud, I am a mess, can I PLEASE go clean up? I'll be RIGHT down, I WON'T go out the window, PROMISE."  
  
"Oh, all right Lilla. Just make it fast okay? They're company."  
  
"Yes Kylee."  
  
Lillith went up stairs, showered and tossed her shoes in the trash. They weren't very comfortable anyhow. She pulled on her favorite black streach twill flairs, her ragged sneakers with beaded laces and a pink tank top which she covered with a red fishnet shirt that hung to her knees. She pulled her long hair back with her blue watery looking bandana and put on some lip gloss before she went back down. She smiled bravly and went into the living room.  
  
"There, now your not soaked and wearing mud, what happened?"  
  
"Toby and Tabitha. What else. They AMBUSHED me and shoved me into the muddy banks of the river. I had to toss my new shoes. They were COVERED in mud."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"NOTHING! I was walking. Thats ALL."  
  
"Lillith, we've come to see you especially."  
  
Lillith turned towards the man and woman and blinked at them.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
The man spoke up in a slow, slightly odd voice, his hands pressed together in front of his chest.  
  
"We've become aware that you have some special, talents. I run a school for young people with talent such as yours. I've come to see if you and your sister would agree to your going there. We live near the local high school the rooms are nice, we have other students like yourself all ready living there and we run simple programs."  
  
"Well, I don't know. We just got here last month and I've just started school and stuff and-"  
  
"W can take care of it all today if you would like to come."  
  
The woman had a motherly quality to her and Lillith smiled faintly, feeling a little more comfortable with her.  
  
"Well.... Kylee?"  
  
"Lilla, I'll miss you awful, but, this is great chance for you. Its all up to you Lilla."  
  
Lillith pondered this for a minute then hugged Kylee.  
  
"Come see me sometime, PLEASE Ky silky?"  
  
"Like I wouldn't Lillaflower? Be there in a WEEK."  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna go get some stuff."  
  
Lillith ran to her room, grabbed her suit case and threw her night clothes in, some extra clothes and her favorite clothes and shoes. She put her tooth brush and tooth paste in then tossed all her hair care stuff in. She lifted her book bag and rushed back down the stairs.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
The two led her outside to a large black military looking vehicle. The side opened up and the man's wheel chair was fastened to it. He was guided inside and Lillith was put in a seat up near the front. A big man, with a scowl that seemed permanent sat in the drivers seat, drumming his fingers. Lillith blinked.  
  
"Everyone in? Good."  
  
The man's voice was low and rough, with a growling sound to it. It was protective and she liked it. She sat back and stared out the tinted window to her right. It was a long drive. She was woken by a shake of her arm.  
  
Lillith, we're here, come on. Here, I'll take the bags, follow Logan."  
  
"Thanks, Aurora."  
  
"Just call me Storm."  
  
"Ummm, okay. Storm."  
  
Lillith got out and followed the big guy.  
  
"So, your name is, Logan?"  
  
"Yeah. Your Lillith. The newbie."  
  
"Umm, yes?"  
  
"Humph."  
  
Lillith gave up talking to him. He seemed kind of upset about something. She followed him towards a huge mansion.  
  
"Woooooooow..."  
  
"This is the Xavior Institute. You'll meet Scott at the door."  
  
The man stopped and watched her walk up the stairs. She turned and waved from the top.  
  
"I see him! Thank you Logan!"  
  
Logan turned kind of dark and looked away, grumbling something. Lillith just smiled and turned, walking in. There was a tall boy with strange glasses and brown hair standing inside. He held out a hand.  
  
"I'm Scott Summers. You must be Lillith."  
  
"Lillith Williams. Thanks. This place is WILD!"  
  
She looked around, turning in a slow circle.  
  
"Yeah, you get used to it after a while. HEY! CURT! Come over here, would ya!"  
  
A smaller boy with dark blue-black hair came walking over with a grin. He had a little accent thing going on.  
  
"Who's that Scott, a new girlfriend?"  
  
"Lay off Curt. This is the new kid. Lillith, this is Curt. Curt, Lillith Williams."  
  
"Hey, nice to finally meet you, Lilly. Like the flower. Whats wrong?"  
  
Scott looked over at the girl who's face had gone blank, only the anger seeming to radiate out of every pore of her body gave any indication of how she felt. Her voice sounded deadly. Icy.  
  
"Never. Call. Me. LILLY!"  
  
Her voice rose to a shriek and the potted plant by the door exploded, the water soaking Curt. The anger drained from her and she wavered slightly before all most falling to the floor. Scott moved fast and caught her, propping her up. Curt was soaked with bad smelling water.  
  
"I think, we just figured out what she's good at."  
  
"Oh no! Henry! Who pushed him! Curt, stop dripping on the floor!"  
  
Another person ran in. Scott held Lillith up until she got her balence back. Then the girl turned blinking.  
  
"Who are-"  
  
"YOU PUSHED HIM DIDN'T YOU! Oh no... It took me forever to make him better and you pushed him."  
  
Lillith blinked. The girl was upset over a PLANT. O....kay. Weird.  
  
"Ummm, I didn't touch the plant."  
  
"Well, who did?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Kitty, this is Lillith, the new girl."  
  
"Oh, hi. Kitty Pride."  
  
"Nice name. Lillith Williams."  
  
"Like the flower Li-"  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!"  
  
The two boy yelped and ducked around Lillith to cover Kitty's mouth with their hands. Lillith blinked and shrugged, walking for the stairs. She was halfway up when a dark skinned boy, like Storm, came sliding down the stairs on a skate board, running into her. They both went tumbling down the stairs to land in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Hey! Man, watch where you're goin'!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't expect someone to come FLYING at me on a skate board thats in as bad of shape as that flimsy old thing."  
  
"What are you TALKING about! This board ROCKS!"  
  
"Ha."  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"Yes. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. HA!"  
  
Lillith grinned faintly and got up off the floor, dusting herself off and going up again. She passed a tall red-head in the hallway. The girl caught her arm, frowning.  
  
"Who are you? You should go back down stairs, company isn't supposed to be up here."  
  
"I'm Lillith Williams, I'm new to the institute."  
  
"Oh! You're the girl Storm was talking about, here, let me show you too your room. Rogue is helping Storm put your things away."  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Another student."  
  
"Oh. You people have strange names. Kitty, Curt, Scott, Storm, Rogue, Logan, weird. Well, Scott's isn't so strange, but the rest are pretty wild."  
  
"Well, I'm Jean Gray."  
  
"Oh, neat."  
  
"The boy on the skate board is Evan."  
  
"Oh, nice name."  
  
"Yeah, he's a bit of a handful."  
  
The stepped into a large room and Lillith breathed deeply.  
  
"Oh.... WOOOOOOOW! Wild! This bed is like, HUGE!"  
  
The girl giggled and ran forwards, flying through the air and landing with a bounce in the middle of the huge fluffy mattress. She sprawled over it with a grin.  
  
"I've never had a room BIG before! Its like, woooooow..."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not needed here any more. I'm leavin'. See ya."  
  
A tallish girl with auburn hair with a white lock on one side oher face and black gloves on her hands started towards the door. She wore black jeans and a black vest under a light green mesh shirt.  
  
"Hey, who're you?"  
  
"My name's Rogue. So, you're Lillith. Nice ta meet ya."  
  
Lillith smiled and held out a hand.  
  
"Yes, I'm Lillith Williams. Did you help decorate my room? I love it, thanks."  
  
"Its okay, I'm used to helpin' out here I guess. Breakfast is at seven tomorrow morning, dinner is at seven at night, lunch is whenever the school serves it up or you fix it here at the institue."  
  
"Cool, thanks Rogue. See you later!"  
  
Lillith leaned out the door, waving. Then she went abck in and looked around.  
  
"Oh man..."  
  
She sat her bag by the door, unpacked her suit case and layed out her hair stuff. Then she lay on the bed, looking over at a picture on her table.   
  
A tall man with dark hair and gray eyes stood with an arm around a little five-year-old Lillith while her Mom stood on the other side, white-blonde hair falling from her pony tail and silver-gray eyes glimmering with merriment. Kylee sat infront of Lillith with a smile, brown eyes and black hair. They were a family.  
  
She sniffled and rolled over, curling into a ball and going to sleep. 


	2. Default Chapter

XMen 2.0  
By: Karie  
  
~~~  
  
Lillith was awakened by Rogue shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Lillith, wake up, we're about to miss late bell."  
  
"WHAT?! Oh man! And on the first DAY!"  
  
Lillith ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts with safty pins around the bottom of the legs and a light blue tank top with a white fishnet shirt over it. She pulled on her sky blue sandles, grabbed her bag and followed Rogue out of the house and into a red sports car where everyone was waiting.   
  
Her hair needed brushed so she borrowed Kitty's brush and then slipped her watery looking bandana over her hair, flipping it back from her face.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this. I ment to get up, but, I never noticed the time. This won't happen again."  
  
"It's okay Lillith, Curt and Jean got up late too. Can't you tell?"  
  
Lillith looked at Curt and burst into laughter. He wore cargo pants with a hawaiian shirt and boots.  
  
"Oh god, that is the most hidious outfit I've ever SEEN!"  
  
Lillith followed Rogue to the sign in desk and got herself enrolled in school, got her scedual and followed Rogue to the cafeteria. They snagged some sandwishes and soda and scarfed them down. The bell rang and Lillith got lost on the way to her first class. She ran in late, and then didn't know what they were doing.  
  
"I'm having a very hectic morning. I'm sorry for all this, ma'am."  
  
"Its quite all right Lillith."  
  
"Hey, Lilly of the Valley."  
  
Lillith felt her anger bubbling. She put a lid on it. Later. She'd find the nearest body of water.  
  
"My name is LILLITH, not LILLY."  
  
"Lilly of the Valley! Lilly of the Valley!"  
  
"LILLITH WILLIAMS YOU HAVE A VISITOR AT THE OFFICE. LILLITH WILLIAMS TO THE OFFICE."  
  
The intercom sounded, cutting into the rushing sound in her head. Lillith took her bag and went to the front desk. Her uncle Derk was standing against a wall, reading the paper.  
  
"Uncle De! Uncle De!"  
  
Lillith smiled and ran for him, tossing her arms around his neck and hugging him wildly. Her uncle chuckled.  
  
"Lillabee! Hey babe. Kylee called and said you were in the area."  
  
"Yeah, at the Xavior Institute."  
  
"The Freak House?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Lillabee, look at you, you got big FAST!"  
  
Lillith giggled and poked her uncle in the stomach.  
  
"You've all ways been big, Uncle De."  
  
"Lill! LILL!"  
  
Lillith turned around and was almost knocked over by James as he bowled into her, hugging her around the waist.  
  
"JAMIE!"  
  
Lillith hugged her little brother and kissed his shining white-blonde hair. He looked like their mother. She smiled.  
  
"So, Jamie, have you been good for Uncle De and Aunt Karol? Did you get in any fights with Lee?"  
  
"Not one! Uncle De and Aunt Karol are SOOOO cool Lill!"  
  
"Glad to hear it. So, why did I get called down."  
  
"Well, we wanted to see our favorite neice. And James was dying to see his favorite big sister."  
  
"YEAH! LILL! This is so great, now we can go skate boarding together!"  
  
"If I can get a good board, the Valley didn't have any skate shops."  
  
"None?! Wow, everyplace has to have a skate shop. I'll take you to RADS after school when are you out."  
  
"Ummm, 3:15."  
  
"I'll wait there for ya!"  
  
Lillith nodded and ruffled her brothers hair.  
  
"Back to class scamp."  
  
The boy giggled and hugged her hard and then raced off down the hall. The bell rang and Lillith gave her uncle a hug.  
  
"I've got class now Uncle De, but I'm sure I'll see you later, so, bye!"  
  
Lillith raced off, falling in with Rogue who was waiting by the corner.  
  
"Who's the big guy?"  
  
"Thats my Uncle De. His names Derk but I just call him De."  
  
"The kid?"  
  
"My little brother James. I had a really big family. Uncle De and Aunt Karol live here in Bayville and James came here while I stayed with our big sister Kylee."  
  
"Wow. Who else do you have?"  
  
"Umm... Grandma Haylee, Grandpa George, our cousins Lee and Andy live in Bayville with De and Karol, they're their kids. Josh and Ray live in Bayville, but they're a pair of trouble makERS!"  
  
"LILLAFREE!"  
  
Lillith found herself flying into a locker, pinned by Josh and Ray, the two grinning identical buffons.  
  
"You big oxen, get off her!"  
  
Rogue was pulling at Josh who shrugged her off.  
  
"Lay off, Freakette, go play with some other freaks."  
  
"RAY! You leave Rogue alone, she's my friend!"  
  
"Sorry Lillafree. You all ready knew it was us?"  
  
"Who else would do such a dumb stunt?"  
  
Her cousins let her up and she pulled Rogue towards art class.  
  
"Ray, Josh, we gotta GO!"  
  
"Aww, skip class with us!"  
  
"NO! Bye bye now!"  
  
Lillith and Rogue outdistanced the two lumbering idiots.  
  
"Like I said, Ray and Josh, but their troublemakers."  
  
"Yeah, they call me the same as everyone else. You shouldn't really hang out with me."  
  
"And why not? I think your great."  
  
Lillith flashed her friend winning smile and was rewarded with a faint grin from Rogue. there was a soft whoosh then the backlash of someone moving VERY fast past them and Lillith blinked, while Rogue was tossed back a few steps. She'd caught sight of a tall boy with white hair and the most amazing eyes. She stopped dead.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Rogue came to her side and grunted.  
  
"Quicksilver."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pietro Maximoff. He's a jerk and a bad influence, don't bother him."  
  
"Oh... Thats too bad."  
  
Lillith smiled to herself through the rest of the day. After lunch was gym. She changed into her white gym shorts and a pink tank top with pink sneakers and tied her long hair up with a pink scrunchie. She walked out and almost ran into Pietro.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you, are you okay?"  
  
The other looked over at her for a moment then nodded. He sounded as good as he looked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll live. Who're you?"  
  
Lillith smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Lillith Williams. I'm new here."  
  
The boy slowly shook her hand. His was warm. She smiled a little more and followed him to the gym. They were playing soccer. She had been on the soccer team. She ended up on Pietro's team. He was good, but his timing was terrible. She caught the ball and dribbled her way across the field, dodging the other team and getting a easy goal. She ran towards her team who were cheering and passed Pietro who was looking her over.   
  
She was talking to the coach about any soccer teams when Pietro waved. She had changed and he had his gym bag. She went over and smiled, walking down the hall.  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
"When did you learn to play soccer like that."  
  
Lillith blushed. Her sister played pro for a while.  
  
"My sister is Kylee Williams..."  
  
"KYLEE WILLIAMS? No way."  
  
"Yes way, she's coming to see me in six days."  
  
"Wild. So, she taught you?"  
  
"Yeah, I played on our school team in Hunter County for a while but then there was a big explosion at Hunter County Labs and my parents..."  
  
"Sorry. Well, I've gotta run, but, I'll be seeing more of you, Lillith Williams."  
  
Lillith blushed and waved as he sped off.  
  
"So, you've made some friends? Not the best guy to be friends with."  
  
"Hi Scott. Lay off, I'll choose my OWN friends thanks."  
  
"All right... I just hope you realize what you're getting into here..."  
  
Lillith walked down the hall with her bag and almost didn't see James. He was being bullied by a taller boy with shaggy dark brown hair.  
  
"Leave me alone Lance! I'm just waiting for someone!"  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
Lillith push the boy away roughly and hugged James. Then she whirled, her head rushing, her eyes cold. She shoved the dark hair boy back a few times.  
  
"So, you can push my little brother around, but you can't do it too me? Well? Huh? Come on big guy, push me, just try and fight me."  
  
The boy looked angrilly at her before Pietro flashed up and a got between them. Lillith's anger flooded away and her head stopped rushing.  
  
"Lillith?"  
  
Lillith flashed the boy her most charming smile and pulled her brother away.  
  
"I'll see you later Pietro, but tell your buddy boy there to lay off my little brother."  
  
Lillith led James to the institute and tossed their stuff into her room.  
  
"Lets check out that skate shop."  
  
She clasped her brother's shoulders as they rocketed to the shop. She jumped off and walked in, seeing James tooling around outside. She pushed back her long hair and her eyes narrowed as she walked the racks.  
  
She'd browsed for a while before she saw her board. It was a futuristic one with a watery look to it. She tested the rotation on it, and balance and was sold. She took her savings from her pocket and walked to the counter. The man behind it eyed her nervously before she slid the money over.  
  
"I'm buying this board. Its the best."  
  
The man rang her up and watched her leave.  
  
Lillith put the board on the ground and fixed her grip before she started to roll. James fell into her air break and the two flew, their wheel's humming their song.  
  
The two took turns riding the air break until they were just blurs, there wheels rotating so fast they barely touched the ground. Lillith reduced her wind resistance and blasted past Evan and his group of friends. At the park she increased her air resistance and slowed down. She was back in her swing.  
  
After her parents had died, she just wanted to go fast, the faster she went, the better she felt.  
  
Evan finally caught up to where she was, panting.  
  
"Where'd you learn to skate like that?"  
  
"Myself. If you can ride an air break you can increase your speed. Ride to the right and up to a person to catch the air break."  
  
Pietro sped into veiw.  
  
"Hey Daniels. Lillith, race me."  
  
Lillith smiled, her calm, racing smile. She put a foot on her board and tipped her head to the side.  
  
"Name the place."  
  
They squared up and took off. Lillith kept up, riding Pietro's air break. Then she pulled around him once her speed was up and caught first. Pietro was stunned.  
  
"You're fast."  
  
"I know." 


End file.
